vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
New Toys
Title: '''Picking up a Squad Ship '''Players: Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, and Kadjem Location: '''Maxwell Ranch, L.A.: LAX '''Synopsis: '''It would be just a simple mission, right? Go to LAX, tell them you have orders to pick up the squadship, keep Elizabeth talking since she knows their language to be more authentic, and go home with them both. Easy, right? Hah. ''LOG BEGINS'' Heather O'Leary says, "Elizabeth? I have pre-flighted the Skyfighter. Ready to go get our Squad Ship?" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Ready." Heather O'Leary says, "I'll meet you on the new Skyfighter than." From Maxwell Ranch Front Yard - The Ranch, Heather O'Leary moves north. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "I'll have the rest of my disguise on in a moment, and be right out." Heather O'Leary says, "Copy that." From Maxwell Ranch Front Yard - The Ranch, Visitor Skyfighter #643 moves in from Aging Barn. Heather O'Leary smiles at Liz, and says, voice resonating, "Welcome Aboard." She flips a switch and the Hatch Closes. Elizabeth Maxwell climbs on and settles in, lounging back in the seat. "Yeah…" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow as she transfers power to the lift and propulsion systems, and the craft starts its ascent into the sky, "Something wrong?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "Not really. Just don't like to talk very much when I'm wearing the voice-changer. Just a personal thing." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Yeah, odd sounding, even to yourself." She shuts up, and the Skyfighter moves off towards the south at Mach 3. Making for a quick ride to the outskirts of LA. From outside, You go to LA Sky. Heather O'Leary keys the ships radio, "This is Skyfighter 643, requesting permission to land at LAX. Have orders to do a Pilot transfer." After a few minutes, "Skyfighter 643, you are cleared to land. We do not show any transfers today, bring your orders to the Control Tower, before proceeding." Heather looks at Liz, and arches an eyebrow, "Now what?" She does answer, back into the Radio, "Copy that." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over and shrugs. "Don't suppose there's a datapad somewhere in here, is there? I could try to forge the orders…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I haven't seen one…" She moves the Skyfighter towards LAX at a more sedate speed, and sighs, "Well, we have two choices, I suppose… We can land, and try to get you to the transport, while I start shooting…. or we could fire on the control tower, I land you by a Squad Ship…" She sighs, "Or we can call up the club, have them send a couple people out to fake an attack on LAX…" She shrugs, "Or, before we actually land, you can search this thing top to bottom, and try and find some kind of datapad…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and slips out of her seat. "I'll look for one. If the orders can be faked it'll be the safest." She steps back into the interior, and starts opening compartments. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, slowing the Skyfighter a little more. To the outside world, it must look like a trainee is at the controls. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps digging for a datapad, frowning slightly. "If it does wind up in a firefight, you'd have to target the other skyfighters, actually, not the people on the ground. Need to make sure they don't launch one to shoot at the slower squadship. When we get the ship away, we'll have to land somewhere /away/ from the ranch, and check for a tracking beacon of any kind." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, I was thinking if we took down the Control Tower, even temporarily, we could just march out like there wasn't a problem. I think there is only a couple people in the tower that could cause problems…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms as she pops open another compartment. "If I don't find one, I can think of about one other way to get us out without a shootout. The trick is, if it flops, the shootout will start a lot quicker." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Oh? What is that?" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps digging for a pad, sighing softly. "I don't think there's on in here. Damn…." She sighs a little, checking the last two compartments, and shaking her head. "You'd think they'd have one, with their orders on it, unless someone took it out for some reason, after we got it. If so, it was probably someone who wanted the contents gone over, which would have found it back into my hands to bring along. Probably just hadn't had time to talk to me yet since they got it." Heather O'Leary nods, "One would think…" Elizabeth Maxwell slips back forward into the seat and sighs. "How many you think most in the Control Tower?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I would say two Visitors. One Guard, and one controller. At least in the part that monitors where they Land and Take Off." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "If there's a guard, you think the controller will be armed? I'm guessing so, but…" Heather O'Leary nods, "Both will be armed, most likely…" She shrugs, "But it is only two, and if we take them by surprise, we shouldn't have too big of a problem, especially if we go for a Stunning attack…" Heather O'Leary can't stop from starting approach on LAX, and slowly starts to land, near to the row of Squad Ships. From outside, You go to Los Angeles international Airport. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "It might look suspicious if we both go… I figure it's the same drill as the mothership." She rolls her eyes and blanches slightly, half-muttering. "After all, anyone who knows their language is obviously one of them, yes?" She pulls her laser pistol out idly, switching it to stun. "And I have something of a plan…" Heather O'Leary says simply, "You are not going alone…" She pauses, "Besides, they don't know how many Visitors are aboard here. You won't leave me behind." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms… "They don't know…." she pauses a moment. "Re-open the channel and tell them that the landing cycle is complete. And don't be surprised when I say something in the background while you do." she smiles slightly. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and keys the radio. "Skyfighter 643 to LAX, landing Cycle Complete. Be seeing you shortly…" Elizabeth Maxwell, meanwhile, tries to put on her best 'angry' voice, speaking 'backwards' towards the back of the shuttle loudly. "What do you /mean/ you don't have the pad with our orders on it?" She then says several swear words in Siriian, and fires the stun-set pistol at the back of the rear gunner's seat. "Incompetent people…" From outside, Kadjem frowns, inside the control center, "Skyfighter 643, this is LAX control. You do not have a copy of your orders? And was that Sidearm fire I just heard?" Elizabeth Maxwell turns back towards the comm and tries to sound like a bitch. "Yes and yes. I will not tolerate incompetence, and this is not the first mistake on their record. It will be their last, however. I am simply opening their position for someone /competent/ to take over. Besides, the fewer mistakes the make, the more loyal I can consider them until I find out otherwise." From outside, Kadjem nods slightly, "I see. Well, come to the Control Tower, and we will check with the Mothership about your orders. Tower Out." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs very softly and turns the comm off. "Damn." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "We tried…" Heather O'Leary stands up, and hitches her sidearm's holster. She flips a switch, which opens the Hatch, and she leads the way out. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little bit then and hmms. "Maybe my act wasn't good enough. Which is its own pleasant thought in a way." Heather O'Leary shrugs *leaving the Skyfighter* Heather O'Leary walks towards the control tower, talking animatedly to Liz, "Now, Captain, why did you not let me shoot the incompetent one?" is the last thing she says, as the door to the control tower is open. Holding it open for Liz, she continues, "You always get to shoot them, never me." Elizabeth Maxwell slips out of the skyfighter, and since she doesn't have a helmet, sticks on a pair sunglasses she did find in the ship, before proceeding with Heather. "Aide policing is one of the joys of my job. When you get a position anywhere similar to mine, you'll be able to do it as well. Though perhaps I may just let you shoot the next one. Good to get a taste of it. Though that's usually better before they're shot." Kadjem turns at the sound of the other two entering the Tower, he shrugs slightly, muttering something. He greets the two, with a friendly smile, "Welcome to LAX. All this talk of shooting someone makes me happy. Now, about your orders. What are they, and what is the authentication code you were verbally given?" Visitor Shock Trooper 1 stands beside the door, looking impressive in his uniform and holding a Rifle at 'ease'. Heather O'Leary just looks at Elizabeth, the 'Captain'. Elizabeth Maxwell gives her best fake smile and nods. "Yes, it is pleasant to think about, isn't it? Shooting and food, always the best entertainments." She nods then. "Ah yes, my authorization code and orders. My orders were to ferry the squadship back up to the mothership's hangar. And my authorization code was…" she rattles off a random code-sounding phrase in Siriian then, and hmms. "… if I remember right. I'm almost certain that's it." Kadjem nods slightly, "I see…" He moves to a console, and types in the Code given him, and says, offhandedly, "There is some mice over there… Go ahead and try one, wouldn't you? They are a new breed, and I have been wondering if I am the only one who likes them, before I introduce them Diana." Heather O'Leary keeps her face from going pale, because she knows she is of a low enough rank not to be offered food. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, and forces herself to smile slightly as she walks over to the box and looks into it. "A new breed, hmm? Interesting…" she picks one up while mentally counting to 10, then eats it. Once she has it swallowed she continues to force a smile. "Hmm. Interesting flavor, I will say. Might be a nice alternative to the ones currently available, I'll say that." The Computer beeps, and in Lizard-Speak, it replies, "Code not found. Re-Enter Code" Kadjem nods to himself, "I thought so…" He turns to Elizabeth, "I am glad you like them." He pauses, "However, your code is not valid, what do wish to do about it?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, and smiles sweetly. "I may have misremembered a little bit of it since it was supposed to be on the datapad that wasn't brought along, and likely go back up to shoot someone else for not filing it, if it fails again. Then I'd be able to get the datapad as well. Hmm…" She glances to Heather a moment and nods slightly. "Unless my guard has my authorization along, she's usually much better about that, and will likely be the one to replace the one I shot." She smiles more brightly to Heather. "Dear? Show him our authorization if you have it, won't you?" Heather O'Leary nods, "As you wish, Captain." With that, she draws her Sidearm, and shoots at Kadjem, set to stun, of course COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head, pulling her own sidearm and trying to stun the guard, just as quickly. Kadjem dances back out of the way, fumbling for his own Sidearm, which he does not have set for stun, but he is unable to get it out in time, before Heather and Liz would get off a shot, if they wanted. The Shock Trooper though, might COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper 1 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper 1 unconscious! Visitor Shock Trooper 1 drops to the ground, unable to even react fast enough. Heather O'Leary sighs, and steps closer, "Would you just surrender? No? Ok…" She fires another shot. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! Kadjem gets his pistol free, and fires a shot at the Shock Trooper-like female. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell spins back around after stunning the guard, pulling her weapon up again as the controller fires. She returns the fire almost as soon as his shot leaves the barrel, trying to either keep him in place, or put him down if possible. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! Heather O'Leary dives forward, underneath the stun blast heading her way. She stays down, and fires again at the Controller. If she misses, she may just have to try and kick the crap out of the Visitor. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Kadjem unconscious! Kadjem drops to the ground, letting out a soft sigh of surprise. Elizabeth Maxwell looks down at the two, and hmms. "I'll have to dye my hair again, next time." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "You spoke their language, and ate a fucking Mouse… He'll likely think you are Fifth Column… not to mention our voices." She pauses, "Let's get the hell back to our ships, and get our asses out of here." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and puts her weapon away. "Right. Where should we fly to, to take check for a transponder? The Radio crackles to Life, "This is Skyfighter 1923 to LAX Control. Beginning Approach. Request Clearance to Land." Heather O'Leary frowns at the radio, "We better get out of here… Check it somewhere South of the City, than fly back to Base…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "right…' Heather O'Leary heads towards the Skyfighter, than pauses, "I have more experience in these things, want to fly what you know, or let me fly the one with more weapons?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "Let you fly the one with more weapons. I'd rather not risk making a mistake while trying to cover you." Heather O'Leary nods, and points out the closest Squad Ship. She than pauses, as there seems to be something rather familiar about the aircraft at the edge of the Storage area. "Oh my goodness, that is a Harrier." She notes, softly. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at it. "Yes, it is…. Think we have enough Skyfighters to grab it instead?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Not today… Too many Visitors around. Maybe some other night, we can stage a raid." She slips into the Skyfighter, and starts to power it back up for take off. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. Los Angeles international Airport - Los Angeles Elizabeth Maxwell slips for the squadship quickly, climbing aboard. Elizabeth Maxwell takes control of Visitor Squad Ship #567. From outside, From Visitor Skyfighter #643, Heather O'Leary smiles, and leads the way into the sky From outside, Visitor Squad Ship #567 powers up soon after Elizabeth boards it, hovering up and taking off. From outside, Visitor Skyfighter #643 heads up. From outside, You go to LA Sky. Heather O'Leary says, "OK, Science Frontiers, or the Southern California Coast somewhere… Actually Hang on." From outside, From Visitor Skyfighter #643, Heather O'Leary flips a switch she found, that displays transponders and such information like that. She frowns, "Damn…" She keys her radio Heather O'Leary says, "Yeah, you have a tracking device on you somewhere…." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "away from science frontiers. Too dangerous… And yes, I figured I did,." *later, after the stopover* From outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. From outside, You go to Aging Barn. Elizabeth Maxwell releases the controls of Visitor Squad Ship #567. Elizabeth Maxwell peels the voice-changer off with a sigh, and heads inside the house, going right for her bedroom without a pause. Once she gets there, she peels the uniform off, and closes her eyes for a moment. Then she slips for the bathroom, starting the shower quickly and climbing in. Elizabeth Maxwell scrubs herself down as hard as she can, to soap up. It won't exactly help, because most of her feeling soiled is in her own mind. But it does give her something else to pay attention to, for a moment. She scrubs herself down for longer than usual in fact, stopping only on the realization that someone will make a fuss if she uses too much hot water. She puts shampoo into one hand next, and starts working it into her hair slowly, running her fingers down and through every strand, to feel of them all. Mostly to console herself for earlier. With a soft sigh, then, Elizabeth stops working the shampoo in, and starts rinsing it out. She runs the fingers through her hair again, to do that, though finishes with it far more quickly than she took to work the shampoo in. The conditioner she puts in much more quickly, before rinsing it out. Once her hair and body are clear, she slips out of the shower, taking her towel and drying her hair out gently, before toweling herself down to dry. She hangs the towel back up then, and picks up a hairbrush from the counter around the sink, brushing it out from above and below. Once she has her hair brushed and groomed to its usual standard, Elizabeth just stops, and looks into the mirror for a while, unhappily. Then she takes a long look at the toilet, pausing and closing her eyes softly. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS by 42 … She keeps her eyes closed for a a few minutes, before looking back up in the mirror again, frowning. No, her body wouldn't reject what she'd done. She just looks back down at the toilet again then, and sighs. "I wish it had…" she says to the otherwise empty bathroom, still looking down. "I wish I'd been lying more than I was… I wish it had tasted as bad as I wanted it to… I wish my stomach would reject it…" She sighs softly then, picking up her toothbrush and putting the toothpaste on it. When she brushes her teeth, she's very slow and mechanical about it. She manages to brush all of the tooth surfaces, though the gaze she gives the mirror isn't really watching. She gets a paper cup of water, and rinses her mouth out as soon as she's done, spitting it out into th sink and rinsing the sink out, before putting mouthwash in the cup. After she puts in the mouthwash, she swishes it around for over a minute, then gargles it for another minute to get the taste off the back of her tongue, so it won't be tasted when Heather kisses her. With the mouthwash gone, she quickly flosses her teeth, rinsing out with water again after finishing. Then she slips out into the main room, slipping a clean underthing, and a clean shirt and pair of shorts onto herself. That done, she slips automatically into the bathroom, putting on her usual light makeup, mostly the little bit above the eyes, and the eyelash highlighter/extender. With that done, she slips back out to the bed, and slips onto it, laying her head softly onto the pillow with a sigh. She closes her eyes softly then, and a single tear runs down from one eye, rolling down the side of her head, down onto her pillow. Then she falls asleep, resting quietly. ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13